The Slytherin Princess
by kitti harms
Summary: When most kids come to Hogwarts for their first year they have to work their butt off to get a social status. Not Temperance. Being one of the most popular kids little sis got her noticed fast, Becoming The Slytherin Princess in just one day.
1. The Letter

Temperance Booth sat in her room thinking about how little time was left in summer when an owl flew into her open bedroom window, the owl flew over to her desk and dropped a letter there, leaving as quickly as it came. Temperance rolled onto her back and jumped off of her bad, walking over to the letter she thought it would be from one of her friends sending her a letter. As she approached her desk she saw the Hogwarts stamp on the envelope. As soon as she realized what the letter was she closed the space between the desk and her within seconds. Snatching up the letter she also picked her Slytherin letter opened, gifted to her by her parents, and opened the letter. She squealed a little ad she read threw the letter. She had no negative thought in her mind she would be accepted to Hogwarts, she was still excited to know that she was finally a student in the famous school. Her older brother Michael was going into his 4th year this year. He, like their parents, is in Slytherin, Tempe knew she would also be accepted into Slytherin when the time came to be sorted. As the joy filled her body she skipped out of her room and down the hall to her brothers.

She walked into her brother's room like it was her own and found him reading his own letter filled with the supplies needed for this school year. "So I'm guessing you just got your acceptance letter?" Michael said lifting his eye's from the paper and to his little sister. As he looked at her he wasn't joyed at all she was going to Hogwarts with him. This year not only would he have to do his own thing but watch out for her. She was a drop dead gorgeous young girl and he knew all the guys would be on his little sister.

"Yeah! I'm super excited to know that we are going to be going to school together. " Tempe said with a smile running over to her brother and jumping onto him. Since Michael was very strong because of Quittich his body didn't budge or belt under his sister. "So Mikey will you take me with you to Diagon Alley to help me get my school supplies?" She asked clinging on to her brother's neck. Temperance looked up to her older brother very much. They were very close even though they were 3 years apart. She could talk to him about anything. She hoped that he would still be nice to her once they were at Hogwarts.

"Yeah Tempe just let me get ready. Be ready in a hour and meet me down stairs at the fireplace." Michael said putting his little sister down. Tempe was about 5'2 so Michael standing at 6'4 towered over his little sister.

"ok." Temperance said walking out of the room and down the stairs to inform her parents she received her letter. As she walked into the kitchen she found her mother. "Hello mother, Michael and I both got our letters so we will be going to Diagon Alley to get our supplies if you are ok with it." Temperance said to her mother who was currently chopping up apples to make her famous apple pie.

"Ok just be back before dinner, also have Michael come and talk to me before you both leave. " She said no taking her eyes off of her apples. Temperance smiled at her mother even though she knew her mother wouldn't notice. As she walked back up to her room she couldn't think of what to do. She had been up for a while now and was already dressed and ready to go out. Entering her room she switched on her stereo and put in her Korn CD. Her interest in music defiantly wasn't boring. She had a very eclectic taste for music. Anything that had a beat or a lyric that made in think or like she added it to her long list of music. Turning the music up the loudest it would go she turned to her window and looked out into the back yard. The setting sun glinted off the pool and lite up the tree line of the yard. Tempe loved this house. She had lived here all of her life and couldnt amagine living any place else, other than Hogwarts. Of all the stories her parents and brother told her, and the pictures she saw of the school she could tell there was something enchanting and tracing about the place. She couldnt wait to see the school in person.

Time flew by as Temperance stared out the window thinking about Hogwarts and how much fun she was going to have, before she knew it her brother was knocking on her door yelling threw it. "Come on Tempe you wanted to come with me! If you dont hurry up I'm going to leave you here." Tempe snapped out of her thoughts and ran to the door flinging it open. "Finally." He said turning his back to her and started down the hallway to the Fireplace/ sitting room. She followed in his footsteps as they went threw the house. Coming to the Fire place room she walked into the fireplace and stood next to her brother, who had a handle full of floo powder. "Diagon Alley!" She yelled once they were both body warmed as the Flames engulfed her, she felt herself fall forward once she landed on flat solid ground, she was never good at the whole travel by floo powder thing. She knew her butt would soon hit hard cement, but instead she fell into strong arms. She knew it couldn't be her brother because he wouldn't have had enough time to see her fall and catch her.

Her eyes floated up to see who saved her butt from the hard pavement. He was a blonde guy with piecing blue eyes that she felt could see right into her soul. The guy was looking down into her eyes for only a second then he helped her to her feet and looked at my brother. "Hey Michael, how was your summer?" He asked with a crooked smile. "This must be the little sister I hear a lot about." He said looking at her again with more of a gentle smile.

"Hey Draco, I'm summer was pretty much amazing went on a ship played quittich you know the norm. Yeah this is Temperance my little sis, but everyone calls her Tempe." Michael said revealing the hot guys name. Michael looked at her sister and saw lust in her eyes. 'Oh great,' he thought, 'my little sis has a thing for my best friend.' "Would you like to join us on our little shopping trip?" Michael asked Draco as he started to walk into the alley.

"Yeah I don't see why not, me and you have to get the same school stuff anyways. So Tempe huh? I think I like Temperance better... Its more exotic and really rare name." Draco said looking down at Tempe. Sometimes she hated being so short, almost everyone she knew was taller then her by at very least an inch.


	2. The Train Ride

As the three of them walked threw Diagon Alley together Tempe started to see the way Draco acted around Michael. It seemed to Her that her brother and Draco were very good friends. Now that she thought about it Michael had mentioned Draco a few times when her parents asked him about his friends at school. A lot of people stopped them to talk as they made their way threw the alley. It seemed like everyone knew Michael and Draco. A group of girls stopped them and started hitting on the guys so Tempe made a quick get away into the nearest shop. It was the pet shop. She walked around looking at all of the exotic animals. She stopped at a kitten that was sleeping in it's cage. Once she walked up to the cage the kitten awoke and looked at her. There was something about this kitten that made her want it badly.

Tempe made her way up to the shop keeper and waited while he finished with his previous costumer a girl with bright red hair. Once finished, Tempe walked up to the man, "How much is that kitten over there?" She asked pointing at the Kitten who was still staring her down.

"500g" The shop keeper said looking at her as if he knew she didn't have that much on her to spend on a pet.

"Is there anyway you could go lower on the price?" She asked with her most Innocent and sad eyes.

"No little miss I'm sorry I can't do that." He said and turned his back to her. She couldn't believe he just called her little! She walked out of the shop in a huff and back to her brother who seemed to be looking for her.

"Where did you disappear to?" Michael asked as soon as she was within his view.

"I went into the pet shop." Tempe said with a sad look on her face. "There is a kitten in there but I don't have enough cash on me." She said giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"Not happening, dad would tan my hide if I got you a kitten. Plus we are all done shopping and its almost dinner time." Mikey said to his little sister with much authority he knew she would listen to without any argument. "I'll see you on the train in a few days?" Michael asked Draco.

"Yeah for sure I'll see you there." Draco said as they turned and started to walked to the floo powder network fireplace. "Oh see you on the train also Tempe." Draco called after them.

Tempe felt her face warm and she turned and waved by to him. Once out of ear shot Michael turned to his little sister. "Tempe, I can already tell you have a thing for Draco, but let me tell you know that your not his type. He likes the upper class man, and most of the time he wont talk to anyone who is in a lower class than he is. So all im saying is don't get your hopes up." Mikey said.

Tempe's heart fell a little bit. She knew he wouldn't lie to her, plus he was his friend so he would know what was what. "Ok." Was all she had to say once they reached the Floo Network.

***A few days later***

Tempe packed her trunk for the 4th time today as her parents and brother were waiting in the fireplace room for her. She was now nervous about going to hogwarts now that the day was finally here. Not know if people would get along with her or even like her made her very nervous. Everything was back into her trunk and she pulled it off the bed, making a loud thud as it hit the floor she rushed to the fireplace room pulling her trunk behind her. "Took you long enough" Michael said to her as he pulled her trunk in with him and him own and yell "Platform 9 3/4." Flames made him disappear. Her parents and herself entered the fireplace next and her father repeated the same thing, off they went. Once there Tempe said her good byes and headed onto the train with her brother. It was packed with kids trying to find a compartment to sit in.

"Michael! Temperance! In here." Tempe heard as she passed a compartment. Michael turned into the compartment and she followed him, feeling weird just following her brother around like a lost puppy, but then again her name was called also.

"Whats up Draco." Michael said greeting his friend with a fist pump. "Crab, Goule, good summers?" He asked the other two guys in the room.

As Michael started up ap conversation with the two fairly large guys Tempe sat down on one side of Draco because next to him was her only two options seeing he was sitting by his self on one side of the compartment in the middle of the seat. "So how have you been since I last saw you?" Draco asked her with a somewhat gentle smile.

"Not to bad I guess I mean it only been a few days. Still kinda bummed I couldn't get that kitten, but life goes on." Tempe said already over her crush. There was no point in liking a guy she would never have a chance with.

"Yeah well who know you might get the kitten one day." He said shrugging his shoulders. Just because she was over her crush doesn't mean she couldn't think he was fine... right? Even thought Tempe knew he would never be interested she still thought he was fine. A few minutes later a girl with black hair and somewhat of a pig face walked into the compartment and sat down almost on Draco's lap.

"Hey sexy man." She said kissing Draco on the cheek. "How come you didn't return any of my phone calls this summer?" She asked smiling at him.

Draco slide father from her and closer to Tempe. "I didnt get any of them Pansy." He said flatly. Michael busted out laughing when Draco said this.

"Oh well its ok the school year has started now and we can return right where we left off." She said looking around the compartment. " Do you guys mind leaving us for a minute?" Pansy said to them. The two fatties looked at Draco and he shook his head yes. The two of them got up and walked out of the compartment. Michael stood up and Tempe did the same. They left the Compartment and the first thing I heard was yelling.

"What is up with that?" Tempe asked Mikey. He looked down at her and laughed. "Draco dated her last year for the sex and now she wont leave him alone. So now they argue a lot and fuck a lot... that's it in a nut shell." He said.


	3. The First Dinner

The train came to a stop once it reached Hogwarts and Tempe quickly got up out of her seat and off of the train. A giant stood calling first years. She was the First one to stand in front of him. "Hello." she said looking up at him. "I'm Temperance Booth."

"Oh yes, Michael Booth's little sister. Nice to meet you. I'm Hagrid, the grounds keeper." Hagrid said taking her small hand into his very large one. The group of first years got bigger as all of the other years left the platform. "Now everyone follow me to the boats where we will make our way to the castle."

Tempe walked right next to Hagrid at first then she faded to the back of the group where she saw a girl with long auburn hair and a very sexy body, seeing as Tempe was bisexual she couldn't help but check her out. "Hello I'm temperance Booth, who might you be, if you don't mind me asking?" She said holding out her open hand to the girl.

"I'm Meggan." She said taking Tempe's open hand and shaking it. "Nice to meet you. So what house are you hoping to get into?" Meggan asked hoping to start a conversation and make a new friend. They arrived at the lake and they climbed in to the nearest boat, they were joined by two guys a few seconds later. One of the guys had short brown hair and chocolate brown eyes you could lose yourself in for hours.

"I'm going to be in Slytherin, no question about it." Tempe said to Meggan not having her eyes leave the eyes of the guy with the eyes.

"Nice another soon to be Slytherin." The Tempe had been checking out said to the other guy in the boat. "I'm mathew by the way and this is Charles." Mathew said pointing to the other guy.

"Yeah we are both hoping fir Slytherin, only good house at Hogwarts." Charles said looking at Tempe with lust in his eyes.

"Well other than literally being in the same boat, we are in the same boat with what house we all want to be in." Meggan said cracking a joke.

They all laughed, as Tempe thought ' wow this is going to be a an interesting year at Hogwarts. I already have 3 new friends' It was night and the stars reflected off of the lake making it look alive. Her eyes followed where the other boats were leading and her eyes landed on her new home. It was amazing all of the windows in the giant castle were glowing bright with light.

"I'm Meggan by the way and this is Temperance, is it ok if I call you Tempe?" Meggan asked with a smile looking at her newly acquired friend.

"Yeah, that's what my brother calls me." Tempe said with a smile. "Look we are finally on land." She said as they docked the boat. " Ok So we are all going to be in Slytherin right?" Tempe said as mathew helped her out of the wobbly boat.

"Straight up!" Charles said as he helped Meggan out of the boat after she almost feel into the water.

*** After the Sorting***

Tempe walked to the Slytherin table and saw her group of friends she had met on the boat ride, then she saw Draco and her brother waving her over. She walked up to the group of friends she met and stopped. "Hey guys I'll see you in the common room, I'm going to go sit with my Brother and his friends." Tempe said with a smile hoping they would understand. She walked over to them and Draco patted the seat next to him, she sat down next to him willingly. Draco put his arm around Tempe and she felt automatically felt comfy. " So everyone this is Temperance, but all of you half whit's can call her Tempe. This is Michaels little sister. So if you mess with her you mess with me and my group, and as you can see she is the hottest piece of ass on campus as of now." Draco said first giving everyone a warning look then looked down a Tempe and gave her a wink.

As dinner flew by Tempe was greeted by almost all the upper-class man at the table. Even a few upper-class man from other tables came over and introduced themselves. They all wanted to know why a first year was sitting with the high class popular group. ' wow talk about being popular in an instant.' Tempe thought. Her eyes moved to her brother who was currently stuff his face. "Mikey." Tempe said to get his attention away from the food. His eyes met hers and she said thanks with her eyes. He smiled at her knowing where she was coming from. She loved the fact that Michael could understand her so well.

"So Blaise, when is the first practice cause you know the Gryffindor start practice early every year. I mean Oliver Wood is crazy about the sport." Draco said talking to the 6th years with messed up teeth.

"Tomorrow bright and early. I know we really need to find out what Oliver is teaching the Gryffindor team." Blaise said looking at Draco. His eyes moved to Tempe and gave her a smile. Tempe smiled back thinking if his teeth weren't so messed up he would be really attractive.

"So Temperance would you like me to give you a tour of the castle?" Draco asked Tempe with a gentle smile. Draco got up and held out his hand to help Tempe up out of her seat.

Tempe looked at Michael and Michael shook his head in approval and Tempe took Draco's hand and got up out of her seat. She smiled at him as they walked out of the Great Hall.


	4. Oliver Wood?

Tempe and Draco walked threw the castle talking about the school and he showed her all of the classrooms. As they traveled up father up the castle Draco took her to another classroom at what seemed to be the highest part of the castle. "This is the Astronomy Tower." Draco said as he walked threw the classroom. "This is my favorite part of the castle it seems like you can almost touch the stars." Draco sat down one the ledge of the nearest window. "Come sit with me." He said smiling at her.

"So Astronomy is your class I'm guessing." Tempe said smiling at the him as she walked over and sat down next to him on the edge of the window.

"Yeah actually, I like to get lost in the stars." He said not looking at Tempe but out into the night sky. Tempe joined his gaze out in the night taking in all of the stars. It was a lovely warm night, and Tempe was very happy she was spending her first night at Hogwarts with Draco. She didn't even know him but she knew she could trust him, she knew that she would end up being friends with him as long as her brother didn't mind. She hoped he wouldn't mind. It seemed like only a few minutes passed when Tempe looked down at her watch.

"Wow we have been up here for almost an hour already. I guess time does fly when you get lost in the stars." Tempe said looking at Draco who seemed like he had to drag his eyes away from the sky to look at her.

"Well then shall we move on with our tour?" He asked getting up from the ledge and looked down at her with a gentle smile that was different from the crooked one he had all night while he was in the Great Hall.

"Yeah sure." she said jumping down and followed him out of the tower. They walked back the way they came and then down the grand staircase, passed the great hall and out into the yard. "So where might we be heading now?" She asked him as they walked around the grounds.

"The Quittich pitch where your brother and I end up spending a lot of our time." Draco said as he walked. "So what exactly didn't your brother tell you about me?" Draco asked with a tint of what she guessed to be worry in his voice.

Being the truthful girl Tempe was she told him the truth. "He told me that you only dated upper-class man and I had no chance of ever getting with you. He also told me a little about the whole thing between you and that girl Pansy." Tempe said in a rush. Knowing with what she just said he would know she liked him.

"Well all the girls I have dated happened to be upper-class man but that's only because they are more mature than girls my own age or younger. It doesn't mean that I wouldn't date a lower-class men. Plus you not having a chance with me is completely outrages you are a very beautiful girl, But you're my best friends little sister and I would only date you with his consent. Now with the whole Pansy thing… just me thinking with the head between my legs and not the one I should have thought with." Draco said not taking his eyes off her but continued to walk like his feet knew where to take him.

Tempe knew with all the information he just gave her, her face turned red with the fact that he wasn't out of her league and that fact that he thought she was beautiful. She decided to stay quite because she didn't know how stable her voice would be and she didn't want to squeak in front of him. Draco seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk so they stayed quite until they got to the pitch where they saw people practicing in the pitch. They were wearing black robes and were moving to quick for Tempe to see what house was practicing so late at night. She looked up at Draco to see a snarl on his face. From his face she assumed, "Gryffindors?" She asked him.

"Yeah that is the Gryffindor team. They have whooped us for the past few years. Taking the house cup from us every year. It sucks to spend all your time working for something and have it snatched away from you time after time." Draco said with a look of mixed hatred and envoy .

"Well maybe this year you guys will win." Tempe said with an encouraging voice. He looked at her letting out a little laugh.

"Yeah I'm hoping we whoop their asses this year." Draco said shaking his head. "So shall we continue our tour?" He asked as he started back up to the castle.

Tempe took what he said more of what was happening more than a question so she followed him back up to the castle. "So are you telling me the tour isn't over?" She questioned as she took 3 steps for his every one step.

"One more classroom then the common room." Draco said. "The potions classroom, is the only class we have left to see. Not very interesting. Snape is the teacher of potions. He is also the Head of Slytherin, kind of a hard ass so his class isn't the one to mess around in." Draco said once they reached the castle. They walked threw a pair of very large creepy doors. "These are the dungeons. This is where both the common room and the potions class is."

"Its creepy… and cold down here." Tempe said rapping her arms around herself and rubbing them trying to create heat. Draco put his arm around her and she felt instant warmth. "Thanks" She said looking down at the ground. When they made it to the classroom they walked in to find a man with long oily black hair sitting behind the desk writing something on a piece of parchment.

"Hello, professor Snape." Draco said to the man behind the desk.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, Who might I ask is this lovely girl you are with?" Professor Snape said as he looked up from his work.

"This is Temperance Booth, Michaels little sister." Draco said in a very respectful way.

"Yes I could have assumed that from the name." Snape said flatly lowering is nose in disappointment at Draco.

"Well I just wanted to show her your classroom." Draco said with a very fast but still respectful voice.

"You have, now you may leave as quietly you entered so I can get back to my work Mr. Malfoy." Snape said returning to his work before he even finished talking to Draco.

Draco took Tempe's arm in his hand and escorted her out of the room. "Sorry about that I didn't know he would be in there." Draco frowned at the floor as they made their way to the common room.

"No problem." She said walking with him a few flights up to the common room. They came up to a portrait that Draco Spoke to like a friend. They spoke for a few minutes then the Portrait flung open and they walked threw the opening. It lead into the most beautiful room she had ever seen in her life. Everything in the very large and spacious room was green, silver, and black, a wonderful mix of the colors if she might add. Tempe looked around the room to see Meggan, Michael, and Charles sitting by the Fireplace chit-chatting. There were a few other kids scattered around the common room still catching up with friends about their summers.

"Are those your friends?" Draco asked shrugging his head in the direction of Meggan and the others.

"Yeah, well I met them on the boat ride up to the castle." Tempe said with a smile.

"Ok well why don't you go hang out with them, I'm sure I've bored the wits out of you. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. There arent any classes tomorrow so if you want to hang out a little bit you can find me and more than likely your brother at the Quittich pitch practicing." Then Draco leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.

"Trust me you didn't bore me at all, and I hope your sincere about that offer because I will for sure be taking you up on it." Tempe said then kissed Draco on the lips and walked over to Meggan and the others before he could say anything or she could see his reaction. As she made her way other to the fireplace she saw all the girls in the common room had bear wittiness her kiss Draco and they were giving her very mean looks.

"Oh My Goodness, who is that stud muffin that kissed you on the check?" Meggan asked as soon as Tempe joined them in the circle of chairs.

"That's Draco Malfoy, My brothers best friend, so I don't think that will be going anywhere." She said looking at Mathew who was looking at her in utter surprise. "What?" She asked him.

"I was just wondering how you managed to make friends with one of the most popular groups in the school." Mathew said shaking his head.

"Like I said Draco is best friends with my older brother. They are in the same year." Tempe said.

"Well like it matters how popular Tempe is already are you guys ready to get wasted now that we have Tempe here?" Charles asked pulling out a bottle of fire whiskey he had in a bag next to him. He cracked the bottle open and took a big swig.

"Now that's what I'm taking about." Tempe, Meggan, and Mathew said together. They all let out a laugh and started in on the bottle.

*** Next morning***

Tempe awoke to birds chirping, which was normally a comfort but today it just made her head feel a million times worse. That night they had topped off the bottle and made it half way threw another. She rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser where she had unpacked her things the night before. She grabbed out a pair of short and a tank top, after selecting her clothing for the day she walked to the shower and room and turned the water on as cold as it would go. She jumped in the freezing cold water and Goosebumps covered her body. Once completely washed and clean she got out of the shower toweled off and got dressed. "Time for the morning run." Tempe said to herself. She walked out of the shower room and down to the common room where she found only a few kids that were sitting by the fireplace trying to get rid of their morning chill.

"Hello Tempe." One guy said as she walked by him. "Good morning Tempe" said another as she passed.

"Good morning." She said not remembering their names but pretty sure she had been introduced to them last night. Once out of the common room she wondered threw the dungeons till she found the entrance doors that had creped her out last night. She walked threw them and over to the great hall to grab a bite to eat. Once inside the great hall she grabbed a seat at the Slytherin table and loaded her plate up with food, filled her goblet with pumpkin juice, and began to eat her choice of breakfast.

When she finished her food is when people started to come in the great hall. They were all talking loud so Tempe booked it out of there and made her way down to the lake where she planned on doing laps. Once she arrived at her running destination she went right into her zone. Running without a stutter step. She enjoyed running very much. It was her piece of mind. Before long she was joined by a guy she had never seen before. He was running a few paces behind her so she slowed down to introduce herself. "Hey, I'm Temperance." She said as they ran next to each other.

"Oliver Wood." He said looking down at her. Oh how much Tempe hated the fact that everyone had to look down at her. "Yeah you're the new Slytherin Girl, who has managed her way into the 'cool' Slytherin group. You know people are already calling you the 'Slytherin Princess'." Wood said not faulting in his pace.

"You're the captain of the Gryffindor team. Yeah I heard you are the best around." She said avoiding the topic of her. The Slytherin Princess huh? That had a nice ring to it.

"Yeah I'm the Gryffindor captain. But honestly I'm only the best because I actually practice and I've been playing Quittich since I was a young tyke." Oliver said in his, she had to admit, very sexy Scottish accent.

She smiled at him as they continued to run. Once she had her running fix she walked to up the little bit of a hill and laid down at the top. She let her eyes close for a minute and let her body relax. She laid there for about an hour when Oliver joined her at the top of the hill. "So what might I ask are you doing today?" Oliver Wood said as he sat down next to her.

"I don't have anything set on my agenda quite yet why?" She asked him opening her eyes and looking into his Brown eyes. They kind of reminded her of Mathews eyes.

"Just wondering, if you would like to maybe come to the great hall with me, grab a few things to eat and have a picnic on the grounds?" He asked with a smile.

"Yeah sure I would love to. How about you get the food and I'll meet you by the Quittich pitch. I've got to go take another shower and change out of some not so sweaty clothing." Tempe said with a smile. She didn't know what it was with the accents that got to her but she loved them.


End file.
